


An Heir for a Bastard and a Scion

by uncagingwardens



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Pregnancy, awww yeee warden having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does every monarch need? A child, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Heir for a Bastard and a Scion

The royal suite finally fell quiet in the warm night, windows thrown open and blue gossamer curtains ripping serenely in the Fereldan summer breeze. The King and Queen were finally settling in for their long overdue honeymoon, having had to go on a three month tour of their country after the archdemon had been defeated and their marriage was finalized by the Chantry.

They'd spent the last week holed up in the royal quarters, taking their meals in their beds when they were not otherwise indisposed. Their prowess in battle was matched only by their prowess between the sheets. With two of them, it's remarkable that they managed to get anything else done.

Alistair laid a heavy arm over his bride's bare torso, tanned skin contrasting nicely with her milky complexion, that part of her body rarely seeing the light of day. Her skin was dotted and striped with pink scars that had only finished healing, as did the king's himself. He gently kissed her shoulder and pulled the other Warden close, chest to back.

The blonde woman traced scars on his arm, head softly nestled against the swell of his other arm seeing as he had laid it over the pillows, simply enjoying the post-coital glow with her beloved.

"You know," Alistair began, running a calloused fingertip down her stomach, "They're going to want an heir."

"Yes, Alistair, I am very well aware seeing as you're going to use it as an excuse to bend me over your map tables in the study," she replied with a sleepy smile. He chuckled, softly ghosting his lips over the curve of her neck to her ear, nipping gently. "Is that a sword or are you just excited to see me?" She said with a gentle sigh and smile.

He laughed, hugging her tight back to his chest, "Would you like to find out?"

She rolled her eyes and rolled over, shoving him back to the bed and mounting him effortlessly.

 

Come morning, both Wardens were marred with marks made in the midst of love-making, both wearing them proudly. Also, there would be numerous rumors spreading about werewolves hiding in the castle, the commoners being awoken from their homes with the cries of the beasts.

In actuality, it was just the King's doing.

They're just lucky they did not hear their Queen screaming the King's name to the Maker above.

 

Months passed, and the darkspawn seem to be nothing but driven back to the Deep Roads, leaving Ferelden to rebuild and heal from the nearly full-blown Blight.  
The King and Queen often travelled the country, ruling with a common touch that mostly kept them out of formal affairs except for when they were home.

 

They fell in love on the road, and it is the road where they continued to try for an heir they may never conceive, which was not such a bad thing after traveling the day away.  
They had been working with the Chantry and the Circle to up their chances, but it was draining to say the least. The Queen was loaded with so many potions she often did not want to eat and simply slept. Others made her so insatiable she nearly rode him on his throne in the middle of court and had to excuse herself to their chambers. A few others made her sick, forcing Alistair to often leave her in their bathing room as he went to court.

 

Brynn stood in the doorway from their bathing room, leaning against the frame and watching her king sleep soundly. She'd missed many of her moons, and the potions seemed to not be giving any side effects anymore.

The Circle and the Chantry had told them that upon conception of an heir, the potions would cease to work.

And so the Queen had a soft smile on her face as the morning light laid soft beams on her husband. She walked over quietly, sliding into bed with him and straddling his waist, softly stroking his face and giving chaste kisses to his skin.

"Mm... What did I do to deserve such a wonderful wake-up call?" He sighed through the cloud of sleep, sliding his hands to her knees and stroking the skin slightly.

"You did something wonderful," she replied softly, leaning down and kissing him softly, to which he responded just as gentle, pulling her bare body flush to his own.

"Alistair?"

"Hm?" He murmured, rolling them over and laying between her legs. She clutched at his back, "Hey, I know we wanna make love but I know something you should probably know."

He looked down at her, curiosity colored in his face, "Alright, what is it that's so important-?"

"I'm pregnant, Alistair."

"-that it can't wait... Wait... Did you just say...?"  
She laughed, cupping his jaw, "Yes, you rambling king. It worked."

His smile rivaled that of when she'd told him she loved him, deeply and truly. He sat up, softly dancing his fingertips down her torso to cup at the skin of her tummy, beaming like a fool.

"A child," he murmured, "Ours. Andraste's grace, a baby..."

"Yeah, and we'll meet the child in months. Now, can we get back to it, my Warden?" She purred, pulling him back to her.

 

It was not long before Alistair announced it to the court, wide eyes and surprised gasps. They'd never known for a Grey Warden to father a child, let alone two producing a child together.

The man could not help himself from touching her stomach, flat as it still was. Once it began to swell and she no longer could wear her armor, he touched it damn near each chance he could get.

She was continuously irritated with the dresses, except when the royal pair wound escape to their room in a break in court, and only then were the flowy dresses of any use.

 

The birth arrived in the middle of court, Brynn gasping out as sharp bolts of pain hit her back, and Alistair was the only one to take note.

"As much as I enjoy your bickering, gentleman, I have a child to be had," he announced, rising from his seat and helping his wife do the same. He lifted her into his arms, carrying her quickly to their chambers where the Sisters of the Chantry had been waiting for a month.

Alistair was forbade from the birthing room, pacing the hallway outside of their bedroom as his beloved's screams echoed off of the stone walls.

He prayed as the labor dragged on well into the evening, and nearly fell off of the bench when the door opened and a Sister ushered him inside. The two other midwives were gathering up bloody towels and blankets into baskets, excusing themselves once finished. The canopy of their bed had been drawn closed, save for the side nearest the open window. He slowly walked over, seeing Brynn cooing gently over a bundle of white cloth. She was nestled in their bed, fresh sheets against her skin.

She looked up, smiling, "C'mere and kiss me, you ninny."

He laughed and obliged before sitting on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Tired," she replied, "Also sore. Not allowed to have sex for at least a month. Think you can handle that?" She teased.

He chuckled, "I handled it while you were healing from the archdemon battle, so I think I can again."

He looked to the small bundle, fingers slowly reaching out and brushing the top of the baby's head, covered in soft, downy blonde hair.

"It's a little boy," she said softly, bringing Alistair closer before gently laying the bundle in his arms.

He hesitated before bringing the baby close, smiling, "A boy. Truly... You're truly amazing, Brynn. You've given me something I only dreamed of having and I love you so truly for it."

She smiled softly, "As I love you."


End file.
